Veneno
by Lyring
Summary: Sobre dores, perdas, e coisas que não voltam mais. Lily&OC. Para o Just a Fase do fórum 6v.
1. Chapter 1

"Você costuma vir aqui?"

Uma pequena voz rompeu o silêncio subitamente. Lily ergueu os olhos para encarar seu dono, um tanto assustada por ter sido interrompida em sua tímida brincadeira. Deparou-se com um menino levemente franzino, de pele clara, cabelos dourados e olhos claros, puros, embora de cores impossíveis de se identificar. O semblante dele era um tanto despreocupado: as mãos escondidas nos bolsos da bermuda escura, a ponta do tênis traçando desenhos disformes na areia suja do parque.

"Não..." ela respondeu timidamente, levantando-se e limpando as pequenas mãos sujas de areia no vestido florido, sem se importar em sujá-lo. "Não, é a primeira vez que venho."

"Hum," ele piscou calmamente, aproximando-se dela. Ao estar próximo o suficiente, retirou a mão esquerda do bolso e a estendeu, apresentando-se. "Meu nome é John. Moro na rua de trás."

Lily repetiu o gesto, apertando a mão de John.

"Olá, John. Meu nome é Lily," ela disse, embora seus olhos vagassem pelo local em que se encontrava. Era um bairro mais organizado que o seu; indicava uma classe social melhor. Pela postura de John, ela poderia jurar que seus pais possuíam dinheiro. E ela jamais havia conhecido alguém assim... "Eu... Eu moro um pouco distante daqui...", adicionou desajeitadamente. "Você costuma vir aqui todos os dias?"

"Não, apenas de vez em quando," John respondeu calmamente. No entanto, seu olhar direcionou-se para baixo e uma cor rosada invadiu suas bochechas instantaneamente. Um pouco surpresa pela mudança na postura dele, Lily abaixou o olhar, deparando-se com o fato de que John ainda segurava sua mão entre a dele. Suas bochechas arderam, e ela afastou-se rapidamente.

"Você não gostaria de..." os dois começaram a dizer ao mesmo tempo; as bochechas de ambos em um vermelho anormal.

"Você primeiro," Lily apressou-se em dizer.

"Não, você. Papai me ensinou que devemos dar preferência às damas," John replicou, sua postura modificando-se suavemente ao citar o pai.

Lily apertou os olhos, esquecendo-se de sua vergonha.

"Eu não gosto de ser tratada dessa maneira," ela declarou.

John surpreendeu-se.

"Como uma dama? Mas você é..."

"Eu sei que sou uma menina, mas você não precisa me tratar dessa maneira. Deixe isso para sua futura namorada, ou esposa."

O menino franziu a testa.

"Você é estranha."

"Você quer brincar comigo ou não, John?"

Ele sorriu.

"Claro que sim."


	2. Chapter 2

O mundo mágico era fantástico, mas às vezes Lily sentia como se estivesse fora de sua realidade. Ela era uma nascida-trouxa, sempre o seria, e não podia impedir que certa parte de si concordasse ao ouvir a respeito de que os nascidos-trouxa não deviam pertencer àquele mundo. Ela era brava, porém, e jamais admitiria para alguém seus pensamentos; pensamentos esses que por vezes escorriam por suas bochechas rosadas em formas de lágrimas, quando ela permitia recordar-se da cena que envolvia Severus e palavras que ela ainda teimava em não crer.

Snape, Lily corrigia-se. Não o chame mais de Severus.

Mas ela estava voltando para casa mais uma vez, desta vez sem ter Snape sentado ao seu lado em sua cabine, dizendo-lhe a respeito das poções maravilhosas que havia feito ao decorrer daquele ano letivo. Não haveria mais Snape para chamá-la para fora de casa nos finais de tarde, sua varinha escondida por entre as roupas demasiado grandes, prometendo-lhe que o Ministério não descobriria caso eles fizessem alguns pequenos feitiços.

"Eles são insignificantes," Snape dizia-lhe quando Lily o questionava. "O Ministério têm casos mais importantes para se preocupar. Ninguém ligará para nós."

Eles, de fato, não receberam cartas do Ministério nenhuma vez.

Lily sorriu um pequeno e triste sorriso, deixando que a sua varinha caísse de dentro de seu casaco. Ela a segurou entre suas mãos, analisando-a como se não a conhecesse. Mas era a sua varinha, e ela era de fato uma bruxa.

"Esse sorriso não combina com você," uma voz pronunciou-se.

Ela ergueu o rosto de imediato, sobressaltada, e deparou-se com a imagem de John à sua frente. Seus cabelos loiros caíam em cachos sob sua face, tornando-a ainda mais angelical, e Lily apressou-se em esconder a varinha, torcendo silenciosamente para que John não a houvesse notado.

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

John ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não a respondeu de imediato. Encarou-a com um olhar profundo, como se desconfiasse de algo e procurasse revelar seus mistérios. Lily aquietou-se quando notou que ele se aproximava vagarosamente, em um caminhar de displicência que ela jamais havia compreendido como ele era capaz de fazer – e que a fazia recordar-se de Sirius Black, do mundo bruxo, de Severus Snape.

Lily balançou a cabeça como se o movimento espantasse seus pensamentos. John se aproximara ainda mais, sentando-se ao lado dela no banco. Com paciência, ele retirou um maço de cigarros de um dos bolsos e um cigarro do mesmo, prendendo-o entre os lábios. Olhou-a, estendendo o maço em sua direção:

"Aceita?"

Lily o encarou levemente estupefata.

"Não," negou prontamente. John deu de ombros, guardando o cigarro novamente. "Eu não estava ciente de que você fuma."

"Não estava ciente de que você dá sorrisos tristes."

Lily franziu o cenho.

"Não é o mesmo."

John sorriu, acendendo o cigarro e tragando-o com a mesma calma.

"Por que mais eu viria aqui, se não para fumar?"

Ela desviou o olhar.

"Você costumava vir aqui quando pequeno. Eu também, às vezes. É bom ser capaz de relembrar esses momentos da infância."

"Não, não é," e a amargura na voz de John fez com que ela o encarasse novamente – no entanto, ele já não a encarava mais. Seu olhar estava fixo em um ponto qualquer. "Se os momentos de infância formulassem boas lembranças, você não estaria sorrindo de forma tão triste," ele tragou. "Eu não estaria fumando."

"Pois não fume."

John fitou-a, um sorriso irônico cruzando seus lábios.

"E quem vai me impedir? Você?"

Lily balançou suavemente os ombros, sentindo-se um pouco constrangida. "Entendo, a minha opinião não fará nenhuma diferença. Pois continue a fumar. Seja feliz."

John riu e levantou-se do banco, apenas para ajoelhar-se frente a ela. Posicionou seu braço direito sob as coxas pálidas e sardentas dela, o cigarro preso entre seus dedos.

"Você desapareceu durante anos, Lily. A sua opinião poderia ter importado mais."

"Ela verdadeiramente importou um dia?"

"Sim," ele confirmou. "Na época em que tudo me era importante, e que tudo parecia ao meu alcance. Você se foi. Para um internato, eles disseram. Para um hospício, disse a sua irmã. As coisas começaram a ir embora com você."

"Nós éramos crianças..." Lily sussurrou, erguendo a mão para afagar os cachos dele e fazendo-o cerrar os olhos por alguns instantes. "O que você perdeu, John?"

"Tudo."

E o olhar dele estava vazio...

E ela se deixou perder.

Porque, de fato, não importava mais.

Os lábios de John eram amargos – talvez pela nicotina, talvez por ele mesmo. Lily não se importou em nenhum instante. Perdeu-se. Perdeu-se na disputa calma que as suas línguas travaram entre si; perdeu-se com o as mãos dele subindo por suas coxas, com o toque de seus dedos gélidos; perdeu-se, deixando que seus dedos se perdessem por entre os cachos macios de seu cabelo.

"Fique comigo," pediu ele, suas palavras meio perdidas; os lábios dele percorriam um caminho através do pescoço dela, os dentes arranhando suavemente a sua pele. Lily deixou-se arrepiar porque já se encontrava perdida; deixou que o cheiro de nicotina se tornasse mais forte, deixou que o gosto invadisse sua boca outra vez.

"Sim."

E ela ficou.


End file.
